Cowboys
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Belated Halloween story on the Enterprise with Bones and Elle and the whole crew! Shameless fluff.Part 3 of the Family Portrait series


Cowboys

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.

It was Halloween on the Enterprise, and though the mission they had was to be a short diplomatic meeting, Jim insisted that families be brought along as they would be spending two holidays on the ship. Halloween and Thanksgiving. So Elle and Jamie gladly tagged along. With Halloween approaching and there being a few children on board, the captain decided to have a Halloween party in the mess hall, costumes and all.

The night of the party and Elle found herself waiting on the couch for her men to emerge so that she could take pictures and they could go to the party. She was already dressed in her "southern belle" costume, that Nyota and Christine had helped her with in order to surprise Len. Her mind began to wander on some trick or treat fun she and Len would have later on when a door hissed open to reveal two very handsome cowboys. She smiled as she got the camera ready to get her pictures. She smirked at her fiancée's dumbfounded expression at her costume.

"Smile cowboys!" she laughed as they gave identical smirks to the camera. " oh I love it! My cowboys!"

"What are you mommy? You look real pretty like a princess!"

"Aw thanks baby, but I'm a 'Southern Belle'"

"Indeed." Was the half choked reply from Len. She smiled and gave him a light teasing kiss.

"Come on cowboys, the party is waiting! And I hear your Uncle Jim has a bowl of candies for you kids!"

"Yes!" Jamie squealed as he pumped his fist in the air. He went ahead his parents and darted for the mess hall.

Len tipped his hat to Elle and with the deepest drawl he could muster,

"Will there be some candy for me later ma'am?"

Elle shivered, and then smirked with an evil glint in her eyes, she put on her best southern belle accent,

"Well Cowboy, if you're real good at the party, you might find out what kind of treats I have in store for you. Shall we?"

She waited for him to offer his arm.

"Why yes'm!"

They made their way to the mess hall and were greeted by all the decorations, music, and of course, their captain. Jim, being Jim dressed as an old fashioned pirate, complete with a fake parrot on his shoulder and kohl rimming his eyes. As soon as he caught sight of his CMO and his family he gave a loud whoop in appreciation.

"Damn Bones, I didn't think you had it in you! Ellie you look, well wow… Jamie already made a bee-line to the candy."

"Thanks Jim, I better go and slow the other cowboy down, or he'll never sleep tonight with all that sugar." Elle excused herself to tend to her son, while the men all seemed to gravitate toward one another and each gave their approval of the costumes.

"Sulu, nice costume man, wanna be my wingman!?" Jim managed out before barking with laughter, by himself. Sulu was dressed as a ninja, sword at his hip and all.

"Sure captain, if you can find a woman on this ship that you haven't already hit on."

"Touché my man touché"

The rest of the men just smiled and laughed along with the banter each commenting on the costumes in their respective group, Chekov was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Scotty dressed as a wizard, and they had yet to see their first officer at the party.

"Anyone know where Spock is?" Jim started to worry that someone was trying to ditch his party.

"Keptin, he's behind you" Chekov pointed out and the rest of the group turned to face their first officer dressed as, well, a 1920's gangster, with Uhura just behind him in a fetching flapper's outfit.

"Bitchin' costume Spock! Uhura, gorgeous as usual. What was the inspiration for the costumes?"

"Lt. Uhura, decided that I would look most appealing as such." Spock replied, glad that he had avoided being anything remotely cat or elf-like.

The party began to thin out kid-wise as parents started to tuck their little ones in before returning for the remainder of the party. Len was a little surprised that they were able to get Jamie back to their quarters to sleep. He and Elle were able to get a few dances in, until everyone started to make their way back to their quarters, and not to his surprise many of his friends were not alone. Looks like all the men were dressed to impress at this party, and as Len started thinking that this was the whole point of Jim's party, his train of thought was pleasantly interrupted.

"Hey cowboy, you ready to turn in?" Elle asked with a wink.

"Why yes ma'am I do believe I am. Would you like an escort to your quarters?"

"Absolutely, would you mind staying a little while after cowboy? This dress is real complicated."

Len swallowed hard, and practically carried Elle back to their quarters, maybe Jim was on the right track with this party.


End file.
